Kiss Me
by I Will Disappear
Summary: Kiss Me series all wrapped into one.
1. Kiss Me Sweet, Tell Me Yes

A/N: LOL. I can't say I was planning on actually writing this, it just hit the side of my head and was like 'Bitch put me down on paper before you forget me like them other suckers.' So yeah TerraVen.

/ Kiss Me Sweet, Tell Me Yes \\

'Can you love me?' it's a hot puff of air on his neck, a tongue sliding on this shoulder, a nose muzzling below his ear.

Warm hands, holding his hips to the mattress, shirt pushed up some, pants slung low.

He gasped at the slick muscle followed the line of his collar bone to dip into the hollow, thumbs rubbing circles into a jutting hip bone, while long fingers splayed onto his lower stomach, rubbing and making him ache in want.

'can you live for me?' muffled into his breast bone, nose trailing after, light kisses placed on each pectoral, hot, wet open mouth kisses to his sternum, shirt resting over his head now, hands trapped in the cloth.

The hand on his stomach moving down, resting at the waistband, pushing then down further.

Pants pulled off one leg, hand traveling up to a knee and stopping on his inner mid thigh, rubbing those crazing circles into the tense muscle.

'Can you be with me forever?' ghosted over a stomach, shirt twisted off squirming hands.

The hand still on his hip moves to push the pants off completely and linger at his side, stroking the flesh on his upper ribs, gliding down to rest on his lower back, lifting him from the mattress.

'well, what's your answer?' and that mouth is moving lower, and he's breathing short and fast, his blonde hair messy and sticking to his face, looking down at the older teen, trying to piece together the words leaving those lips.

And he tries to respond but that mouth fills itself and he gasps, head thrown back and eyes blown wide as the heat burns him.

That mouth kissing him in one of the most intimate of ways, eyes burning as tears spill, and hands clench the dark brown hair of his friend, now lover?

And a harsh, gasped 'yes' leaves him.

The mouth leaves him and he is left panting, eyes lidded and waiting for blue ones to look at him.

'good' and that mouth is kissing him for real, deep and warm, and it's leaving him again, and everything feels fuzzy, almost dizzy, and he opens his eyes, when had he shut them?

And he is looking up at a canopy that he doesn't have and Terra his fidgeting next to him as Aqua and Aurora turn to face the bed, light pink dusting their cheeks.

"You okay Ven?" Aqua asks, and he nods, it was a dream?

Terra doesn't turn to look at him, his back straight and tense, and he starts to remember the spindle and Terra's hands and he pieces the parts together, and his blushing as well.

They leave after a while and Terra still won't look at him, but he remembers a braver Terra with warm strong hands and hot mouth, and every where kisses.

So when Aqua is sleeping he moves over to Terra who's off in la la land, and places a kiss on his cheek making him start.

He stares into shocked blue eyes and utters a solid "yes" before he moves to sleep as well, leaving the older teen to hold a hand to his cheek and stare at his retreating back.


	2. I'm So Sick, It's Your Fault

A/N: this just popped in like 'Ay!' and I was like 'WOAH' lol I love that song.

/ |||| "I'm So Sick… It's Your Fault" |||| \\\

'Ahh'

Soft whispers in soft blue from soft lips.

He breathed harder at the sound leaving the smaller blonde male.

'nnnmmn'

A back arching as he hits that one spot at that perfect angle.

The sweat sliding down his back, he watched as sweat collected and dripped onto the blonde's stomach beneath his.

'hn'

And the pale body under his own, lifted and settled on the sheets, arms thrown above his blonde head, eyes closed and mouth open, pants and huffs and moans leaving those pink lips.

'Ter…Terra...hahh...nn'

And he gripped the slim hips tighter; his thrusts came harder as he pulled those hips into his and that lovely body just got louder, more whimpers and whines, and his name.

'Ventus…'

And he says it deeply, husky, and he doesn't even remember saying it, it was like a thought projected between them, they trandescended the normal barriers of life, so why not speech as well.

He slowed his pace to shift the young man and go deeper.

'Terra!'

They wouldn't last much longer, he looked on sadly, he didn't want to part so soon with his little love, he wanted to stay where they could be whole and close and forever.

'Terra, Terra, Terra, Terra!'

And he was rocking so hard now that he slipped off the bed, onto… his chair?

He glanced around the com and his chair, was he dreaming?

And when he looked up it was to blonde hair and blue eyes, he could feel the smoldering feeling rise again and before he could quite know where he was, (secretly he pretended to be half asleep) he leaned forward and pressed his mouth to the blonde's parted lips.

His tongue swept out to taste the pink muscle of the smaller male and pulled away.

"Your fault" he said it quietly and turned, heading to aqua calling his name in one of the other rooms.

And it was Ventus' fault for being around him all the time, clinging to him after spars, and walking in on his showers in nothing but a towel to see if he was done, for slipping into his bed at night, and waking up with that warm body on top of his own.

And when he found aqua and talked and laughed, he looked back at the boy standing behind him some ways, a light blush splashed against pale cheeks.

It was his entire fault.


	3. Why Do You Never Mind

A/N: so one more install of the kiss me series, which I hope to finish soon. A lot of my other work is stuck on my laptop which I have yet to go get fixed and I'm just getting used to this Mac, so bear with me as I try to work on things.

Music this was written to- timestretch west coast lo fi remix.

/|||||| Why do you… Never Mind ||||||\\\\\

He'll lie there and you know it, all soft looks and wispy breathes and you'll like it.

You bastard, you know you'll like it like nothing else, except maybe his little moans that you want to hear for real, not just in dreams (God, what's wrong with you?)

You'll love him more than ever; you're sure of that, all he has to do is come to you. Has to come crawling to you like some little lost animal. Has to beg for it, has to be choking for it, has to be gagging for it.

What is wrong with you?

You know you want it too, some sweet little thing in you bed, but it has to be him, he's ruined you, you know that, but God don't you just want to ruin him too. Want to have him on his knees panting, want him moaning, pleading; you want everything, that's reasonable right?

You know it's reasonable for you, but it can be reasonable for him too right? Sure, you're sure, for sure, yes absolutely sure.

You real don't care do you?

That's okay you just need him, need to feel him slide against you, arch his back so hard its difficult to breathe. You just want him under you for real, to be able to hold onto sweat slick skin and taste his throat, you want him soft and sweet.

You can imagine him now, on hands and knees, you've never thought of him like this before, in this new and some how cruel position, before now.

You can just imagine him pushing back on your hand while to stretch as well as you can. The sweat will drip, drop onto the sheets, knees will dig into the covers and bed for a better angle, hips will thrust, his back would arch, you'd go deeper.

You can just taste it on the tip of your filthy tongue, his sweet, sweet taste, so young and ripe. You can see his body shiver so cool with sweat, so hot because of you.

If they knew what you dreamt at night, what you daydream about, what you think when he walks by all cute and innocent, they would slaughter you.

But tonight is no time to think of that; he just crawled in next to you, now you have to stop.

Stop thinking what you want to hear from his mouth, what you want to feel from his body, what you want to taste off of him.

Now you have to stop being what you fear most and be what he knows you to be. You have to be strong and resist, you have to hold him as he gets comfortable and lays closer still.

'Night Terra.'

And he dips closer with those two words to you, presses flush to you and says those two words to your ear.

'Night Ven.'

Not even sleep will hold your reprieve.


End file.
